


Justice wasn't lost, but stolen

by inshadowsoflove



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Smart T'Challa, Sneaky T'Challa, Stream of Consciousness, turning the tables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inshadowsoflove/pseuds/inshadowsoflove
Summary: What might have happened if T'Challa had been able to put certain pieces of the puzzle together faster?





	Justice wasn't lost, but stolen

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place the moment Erik is brought into the throne room before anyone but T'Challa knows exactly who he is.

T’Challa raises a hand for silence as he looks over the man brought in front of the counsel. As he looks over _his cousin_. He had always looked up to his father as the moral authority. To learn how to be a good king.

A good man.

To learn that his father, _his Baba_ , had killed his own brother and left the child behind…the horror that had started bubbling low in T’Challa’s gut has grown to encompass his entire being. And to see the evidence of his father’s failings so blatant and brash in front of him.

He wants to lash out at this foreigner. He wants _him_ gone from his sight, gone from his country, gone from his knowledge. He shifts to stand. He is King. He can make this happen. He can order _him_ away. It does not matter that _he_ brought Klaue to justice. With one word, one gesture from him, _this man_ can be made irrelevant.

But.

But there is something in the way _he_ is smiling. Something in the way W’Kabi is standing. T’Challa relaxes minutely, sitting back on the throne, still not saying a word. He was going to dismiss it, but now that he is looking, he can see that there is something off in W’Kabi’s body language, something he would not have seen if he had not trained by W’Kabi’s side since before they could walk, if he were not as used to W’Kabi’s movements as his own. But it was as if…as if W’Kabi has already chosen a side, and he now defers to the man in chains beside him.

The thought hits T’Challa like a blow. That his best friend, the commander of his troops, has chosen a new leader to follow. Because T’Challa had failed him. In his failure to capture Klaue, T’Challa had denied W’Kabi justice for the deaths of his parents. Justice that _The Interloper_ had managed to serve.

That’s when another revelation bowls T’Challa over. It was through no fault of his own that he failed to bring Klaue back to Wakanda. Klaue was _stolen_ from his custody.

And then all of the pieces start falling into place.

T’Challa can see it all now. The pieces of _Erik Stevens’_ plan spread out before him—including T’Challa’s own reluctance to refer to him by name. It is an incredible plan.

But he will not allow this man—his cousin—to challenge for the throne until he knows more about his objectives. If he has already swayed the war dogs to his side, his aims are not peaceful. T'Challa will not allow his people to be subjected to the whims of a violent outsider no matter how many wrongs his father committed. He steels himself. For better or for ill, he is his father's son.

It is time to show why one should never try to outmaneuver the Black Panther.

He allows himself a small, predatory smile as he finally stands.

“Erik Stevens. Son of N’Jobu.” He lets the cries of outrage and shock happen, but he just holds his hand up again for silence. There will be time for explanations later. T’Challa only has eyes for his cousin as he makes his pronouncement. “You are charged with aiding and abetting the fugitive Ulysses Klaue from escaping my custody. You are charged with the attempted murder of one of the members of the royal guard. And you are charged with the attempted murder of the King of Wakanda. You are to be taken to the holding cells below the palace to await the next step of the legal proceedings.”

The shock on his cousin’s face is very well hidden. T’Challa is willing to concede that. But he cannot hide the fact that things are certainly no longer going according to his carefully laid plans.

T’Challa looks to the members of the Dora Milage who had escorted the prisoner in and speaks before his cousin gets a chance to. “Get him out of my sight.”

His orders are followed immediately, and the doors close behind them with an echoing thud. No one dares to meet his eyes as he looks around at the people remaining. He sits back down, but he does not relax.

“Mistakes have been made.” T’Challa deliberately glances at W’Kabi in acknowledgement of what just happened. Maybe this betrayal can be repaired. Hopefully. “We must remember that we work best when we work as one. We cannot let our need for vengeance consume us, as it has consumed those before us and those around us.”

The words feel leaden in his mouth. He has a feeling this headache is just beginning.  

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a long time and my usual beta hasn't seen the movie yet, so please be kind.


End file.
